zebedeefandomcom-20200215-history
The City of Aria
Description The great floating city of Aria is in danger of crashing into the lands of Zebedee! The black regiment militia are trying to keep the situation quiet but the word has spread through the talkative people of the city. Earwig the kender has already begun a journey to try and discover what has gone wrong and to stop Aria from falling, perhaps he can help you ? Visit Aria Getting to the floating city of Aria is a little complicated. First, head out the West Gate of Cormallen and then immediately head south until you reach the base of a mountain. Climb up until you reach the top, and then head west, southwest and west. Here you'll find a large boulder that you can climb with a solitary tree growing on the top of it. On closer inspection, the tree has a flute and a horn hanging from it's branches. If you play flute a huge bird will swoop down and carry you into the sky, eventually letting you jump off onto a raised platform at the Aria Landing Port. Talk to Earwig say tell me about aria Sneak into the Slave Quarters west from Earwig there is a sewer pipe you can crawl in to access the slave quarters. crawl sewer get lump of coal down and south, use door to get past steam talk to fidget head back to earwig Talk to Earwig say do you know about the crystal? Ted's Forge +-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+ | Ted's Metalworking | = = | | = Horses Shod: 20 coins = | Frying Pans: 400 coins | = Short Swords: 350 coins = | Steel Shields 200 coins | = = | | = Custom Weapons = | -------------- | = = | Crystal Lance: Materials + 500 coins | = = | Sweeping Staff: Materials + 300 coins | = = | Stone Dagger: Materials + 250 coins | = = | | +-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-+ To make a crystal lance platinum bar sweeping staff stone dagger Scavenger Hunt The parts for the stone dagger iron bar - search holes in ted's forge magical cloth - buy from coin the enchanter lump of coal - found in the slave quarters The parts for the Sweeping Staff pine board - abandoned market stand, pull board. also grab the red gem from the tramp inside, search trash for a guard pass oak branch - find tree, snap branch rose petals The Platinum Bar the 4 gems red gem from the tramp blue gem from the refuse bin by the cripple yellow gem - ask the cripple about a lamp, trade lamp to dodgy trader for yellow gem green gem - push locker open the box Crystal Lance forge each item Repair the dais crawl sewer use door past steam jump to platform look dais look center insert lance notes find earwig > Earwig asks: Perhaps I can help you, even a warrior like yourself ? Earwig looks disappointed. Earwig says: Wow, have you come to help save Aria, thats great because I've been to lots of different places and this is one of the best. Earwig says: Well maybe it's not the best, there was this one time when I found this glass jar with a lid on it... You roll your eyes and say: Tell me about Aria! Earwig pouts and looks a bit miffed. Earwig says: But I can tell you about that another time, anyway Aria is in danger of crashing into the lands of Zebedee, which won't be very nice for people down there, or for anyone in Aria now I think about it. Earwig plays with his topknot. Earwig says: I came here to try and stop the city from falling, I flew on a huge bird, explored the place a bit and then started to talk to all the nice and friendly people here. Earwig says: Well actually thats not all true, I don't think Coin, Instress or Kaylen, or any of the guards for that matter like kender! Earwig sits down, cups his chin in his hands and shakes his little head. Earwig sighs: How can anyone not like kender ??? Earwig says: Anyway I'll get back to my story if you stop interrupting... Earwig says: I twisted the lid of this jar and ended up with these cannibals. You give Earwig a bop on the head. Earwig says: Oh yes Aria, well I found out that there is a large machine over to the north of here that makes the city float, isn't that fantastic. Earwig says: And apparently something has broken on this machine and the whole city is doomed, but the militia have told the people here that it has been fixed, but I know thats not true, because the place keeps shuddering. Earwig says: Did I not mention the militia before ?, hmm well the militia in these parts is run by Commander Jack, he's a huuuuge man, well he's not as huge as this dragon I saw once but he was still pretty big. Earwig says: That's one thing Aria doesn't have, dragons. Though there are the griffons and birds that fly you about up here, but it's not the same... Earwig prods you in the tummy. Earwig says: I'm sure theres lots more stuff that I've forgotten to mention. Earwig says: So if you need any more help or feel bored, just come and have another good chat with me, it's been fun. Earwig says: Now did I ever tell you about the time I got stuck in tar and given a horrible harry curse by this person with a big bag... Earwig says: Ask me anything about Aria, I explored it you know. head south enter barracks get oak door go back north head west crawl drain use door to get past steam > Fidgit says: I thought the first problem we had was bad enough... Fidgit smiles and offers you his hand. Fidgit sighs: The dais has been damaged, unless it's repaired Aria will crash. Fidgit sighs: If only a suitable crystal shard can be found in time. Fidgit says: Sorry if I talk too fast, all us gnomes do that, its efficient! Fidgit says: I thought the first problem we had was bad enough... The machine shudders and spurts steam. Fidgit kicks the machine and it splutters back into life. Fidgit screams: She canna take much more of this Commander! talk to Earwig say crystal You say: crystal > Earwig thinks about this for several moments. Earwig says: Hmm crystal...well I know Ted can make a crystal lance. say crystal lance You say: crystal lance > Ralph thinks and says: Yes, Ted will need three materials to forge the Crystal Lance for you. You will need a platinum bar, a sweeping staff and a stone dagger, when you have them all ask Ted to forge it. You say: platinum bar > Earwig says: Hmm I heard Instress mention 'his precious bar' or something. Instress mutters: Oh the bar is safe, too safe, I lost the gems... Behind the clerk is a box that takes 4 gems in it's lid have to find the 4 gems and put them in the lid green gem from top of lockers in Aria Militia Guard Barracks blue gem in rubbish bin near old cripple Yellow gem from dodgy trader - talk to cripple to get a lamp - trade lamp to trader to get gem red gem from tramp in the old market stand enter citadel find dormatory look beds get backpack get key from bag go to kitchen unlock cupboard get ladle go to BBQ store show ladle to cook find dog behind BBQ store feed dog search bin get horseshoe You will need to forge a sweeping staff and a stone dagger sweeping staff pine board abandoned market stand look boards pull board oak branch look tree snap branch get oak branch rose petals coin's shop buy petals 300 coins forge sweeping staff stone dagger iron bar search metal search holes get bar magical cloth coin's shop buy magic cloth lump of coal sneak into slave quarters get coal 250 coins forge stone dagger crystal lance stone dagger sweeping staff platinum bar 500 coins forge crystal lance ------ jump to platform insert lance Category:Quests